The present disclosure relates to procatalyst compositions containing a silyl glutarate and the incorporation of the same in catalyst compositions and the resultant olefin-based polymers produced therefrom.
Worldwide demand for olefin-based polymers continues to grow as applications for these polymers become more diverse and more sophisticated. Known are Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions for the production of olefin-based polymers. Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions typically include a procatalyst composed of a transition metal halide (i.e., titanium, chromium, vanadium) supported on a magnesium compound, the procatalyst complexed with a cocatalyst such as an organoaluminum compound. Given the perennial emergence of new applications for olefin-based polymers, the art recognizes the need for olefin-based polymers with improved and varied properties. Desirable would be Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions for the production olefin-based polymers that exhibit strong catalyst activity during polymerization and produce propylene-based polymers with high stereoregularity. Further desired is a catalyst composition that can be used to manipulate the molecular weight distribution of the resultant polymer.